kelacaolicanfandomcom-20200214-history
History
''' [ From Man's Eyes''' ] 2050-2070s ??? Before all knowledge of the Kelacaolican existence, life on Earth was not any different than how it is now. In fact, it is still in debate whether humans learned about Kelacao through ancient texts or brand new scientific findings, but it was clear that around the time humans had discovered the habitable solar system [http://kelacao.deviantart.com/blog/36867254/ Jiten], which satellite imagery showed countless reliable signs of harboring life, they possessed enough of the technology to travel through space at speeds near the speed of light in order to advance there and back let alone transport heavy equipment, people, commodities, and natural resources. The process, however took years as half an entire lifetime was spend on the first voyage. The first human men and women to pass Jiten's Kuiper Belt and latch onto orbit of the alien planet, Oripoedily, one of the four very similar planets orbiting a yellow star, were American and Canadian researchers Joel Fay, Monica Braddock, Anika Townsend, Frank Townsend, Mark Leighton, Madison Roach, Goddard Melsbach, Elisa Knef, and Brendan Sawyer. They had chosen Oripoedily because of its countless similarities to Earth, more-so than the other three. Though the astronauts had grown old and weak from the forty two-year voyage, with their equipment and supplies in tow they sent down a probe to collect physical samples of the debris lining the outer layers of the wet, rocky, lushly green planet. The probe landed on what we now call the city of Naflen, which was home to the aboriginal Suchovian tribe of Bojir. It was a grassy plain that stretched on for miles and miles. Equipped with cameras fit for taking images and video in infrared and other filters, the probe, fairly large and metallic, captured several photographs of strange plants and curious animals that were abominations to evolution. Upon scooping up the alien debris and scanning them, the molecular compounds of these debris were both unique from and similar to Earth's chemical make up. The lithosphere, hydrosphere, biosphere, and atmosphere all behaved very similarly to Earth's spheres, with some differences like higher oxygen levels and lower gravity levels. That's when Mark, Madison, and Brendan were sent to the surface of the planet to manually observe the sticks and stones provided there were no strange giant predators lurking about. Upon landing and then roving about the planet's surface close to where the probe landed, curious creatures who walked on two legs and spoke in strange languages observed the foreign people cautiously from afar and ducked under the tall grass when ever the human astronauts would look at them. These creatures were later discovered to be Bojurians, sentient beings indigenous to the Oripoedilean biosphere. They were astonishingly welcoming, and at this point, their technological advancements were no more advanced than the thirteenth century Incan empire, or depending on where you are, thirteenth century Spain. The nine human astronauts soon mingled with the Bojurians, learning their languages and settling down on their land for the remainder of their lives. Having gotten word of rich fertile lands, friendly indigenous people, and liveable conditions, a full organization of other humans took the voyage of a lifetime, transporting heavy equipment, people, commodities, and natural resources in a fleet of six highly advanced cargo ships capable of spaceflight. [ Breadth of Human Influence ] 500 4+SE + Human culture greatly influenced the Bojurian culture as we know it. When the human species introduced themselves to these strange lands five hundred years ago on Oripoedily, the lifestyles of Bojurians were very different and did not exist on either of the other three planets besides Oripoedily. As it stands, Bojurians were only able to hop planets via the highly advanced ships the humans brought from Earth, and by that time, the technology of the ships was so efficient that they made it regular business to hop worlds. Bojurians appreciated the presence of humans, welcoming them as esteemed beings and even mating with them. A Bojurian's anthropoid reproductive system allowed for very difficult but possible conception and nurturing of offspring with humans, and in spite of the strangeness of an interspecies relationship, Bojurians very much liked the fact that they would be inseminated by such advanced, intelligent beings, let alone be able to inseminate one themselves. A Bojurian with a human harem was considered a status symbol for a fairly short time before this was considered taboo because of the cruel exploitation of beings that weren't meant to be treated like slaves, let alone sex slaves. Taboo or not, some still keep humans and lesser, shorter sentient beings as sex slaves, whereas less than polite Bojurians and Kelacaolicans will look down on a human merely because of their small stature and frail physique compared to their far superior evolutionary make-up. Much of the treatment towards humans from Bojurians and other Kelacaolicans have changed over time, but it all depends on how you treat them and where you're at. Humans were among the first sentient beings to live amongst and rival against Bojurians. Other sentient beings like centaurs and gnolls and satyrs did not exist until the two sentient groups, both humans and Bojurians, unlocked the secret of wielding advanced magic when it would have otherwise been considered lost. Soon beasts thought to be mythological roamed the lands, quickly forming packs and tribes and settlements of their own in places Bojurians have yet to ever touch. Due to the hard environments, such as the higher levels of oxygen than that of Earth and lower gravity, Bojurians have since evolved to grow up to three meters, or ten feet tall. Humans that have called Kelacao home since the day they arrived have rapidly started to succumb to the harder environments than they were once used to, and with the help of outlandish therapies and post-modern magic, they grew taller and were more adapted to the worlds they now walk on. To be fair, the average door in Kelacao is twelve feet in length to allow taller folk entrance. New lands and fresh ideas are in constant flow every day. Lakes are found, mountains are explored, rivers are named, settlements are built, animals are identified, minerals are unearthed, religions are unveiled, languages are learned, and yet much of the worlds are well unknown to us; at least eighty percent of all the four worlds combined have yet to be discovered. '' * Quick note: interspecies conception in Kelacao is possible; 'with the help of outlandish therapies and post-modern magic', provided the sperm from one animal or person is injected into the egg cell of another animal or person, a rat will be able to breed successfully with a beetle.' Let's just say that this is how we get away with saying that centaurs and anthropomorphic dog-cat-bird hybrids exist.'' Category:Lore